


Dancers couple or not?

by Niwolah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Humor, Lies, M/M, Protective Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwolah/pseuds/Niwolah
Summary: Parce que Junmyeon ne supporte pas de voir un de ses dongsaengs se faire jouer de ses sentiment, il agit... en vain.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 3





	Dancers couple or not?

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis la détentrice de u-dbsjkiss sur skyrock et je suis aussi sur FanFiction.net, raison pour laquelle vous connaissez peut-être cette histoire. J'ai décidé de rassembler tous mes écrits, tout fandom confondu, pour avoir plus facile.  
> Donc non, pas de plagiat de ma part!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

EXO-M et EXO-K étaient réunis en cette fin de comeback. De chaque côté, nombre de membres manquaient à l'appel : ils se reposaient presque tous dans leur chambre.  
Junmyeon, en tant que bon leader du groupe coréen cherchait Jongin. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'il tournait en rond et il ne l'avait toujours pas trouvé.  
— Jobu*, arrête un peu de gueuler comme ça, Kris va finir par exploser. Et un dragon qui explose, ce n'est jamais bon signe. rigola soudain Jongin en sortant de nul part.  
Dans le salon, scotché au divan, Kyungsoo ricana aussi, de même que le couple Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Ayant l'habitude, Suho passa au-dessus de ça et entraîna Jongin à part. Si toutefois la cuisine pouvait être considérée comme un lieu sûr...  
— Pourquoi tu me cherches ainsi ? demanda le plus jeune, inconscient du début de colère qui prenait place chez son leader angélique.  
— T'étais où ? T'étais avec Yixing?  
— Pourquoi, je peux pas passer du temps avec lui ?  
— Si mais pas comme tu le fais.  
— Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas...  
Jongin s'assit sur l'un des tabourets de bar et ancra son regard dans celui sévère de Junmyeon.  
— T'as pris une douche. fulmina ce dernier.  
C'était un constat, pas une question. Jongin ne répliqua rien.  
— C'est la troisième aujourd'hui.  
— Quatrième. corrigea le plus jeune toujours sans comprendre. C'est si grave que ça ?  
— Où est Yixing? l'interrogea-t-il sans l'écouter.  
— Il doit sûrement prendre sa douche aussi. Il est entré dans la salle de bain après que j'en suis sorti.  
— Mon dieu... soupira Junemyeon d'une voix tremblante avant de s'asseoir à son tour.  
Jongin se tut, attendant des explications. Son aîné semblait tellement accablé qu'il en serait presque inquiet. Mais Yixing étant en pleine forme, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Junmyeon s'acharnait à lui parler de lui. Et c'est quoi ce délire avec les douches ?  
— Hyung, tu pourrais me dire clairement ce que tu veux ? Parce que je suis complètement perdu, là... minauda-t-il avec l'un de ses rares aegyos.  
Junmyeon le fusilla du regard, ce qui le surprit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger là-dessus que la réponse lui explosa à la figure :  
— Je veux que tu arrêtes immédiatement la relation que tu entretiens avec Yixing.  
Figé, Jongin ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Il lui semblait avoir mal entendu son aîné mais ses paroles tournant en boucle dans son esprit lui prouvèrent le contraire.  
— Hein ?  
— Me fais pas répéter, s'il te plaît...  
— T'es en train de me dire de rompre avec mon copain ? s'exclama-t-il.  
— C'est pas ton copain, comme tu le dis si bien. On ne vous voit jamais ensemble le peu où l'on est réuni.  
— Et alors ?  
— Jongin, si toi, tu l'aimes, ce n'est pas son cas...  
Junmyeon essayait de s'adoucir mais ce n'était pas gagné.  
— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'es pas dans sa tête à ce que je sache. se renfrogna le plus jeune.  
— Non mais on voit une nette différence entre toi et lui. Il ne ressent rien pour toi.  
— C'est faux. Et quand bien même ce serait vrai, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? C'est entre lui et moi que ça se passe.  
— Jongin... se désola Suho.

Plus loin, Yixing entrait dans le salon, un essuie autour du cou pour recueillir les dernières gouttes d'eau qu'il restait dans ses cheveux. Alors qu'il traversait la pièce et se dirigeait vers la cuisine pour aller chercher à boire, Suho qui commençait à parler se tut lorsqu'il le vit.  
— Ah, Yixing! sourit Jongin. Jobu*, aurait une question pour toi.  
— Laquelle ? demanda-t-il sans se détourner de son objectif.  
— Tais-toi... grogna le plus âgé des trois en direction de son cadet coréen.  
— Il voudrait savoir ce que je représente pour toi.  
Jongin avait toujours un sourire gravé sur le visage. Junmyeon le fixait d'un regard noir. Et Yixing ne réagit pas à la question, continuant sa tâche qui était de se remplir un verre d'eau.  
Toujours dos à eux, le chinois répondit calmement, sans hésitation ni réflexion :  
— Ami. Leader danse de EXO-K.  
À l'entente de cette voix blasée, Junmyeon fit les gros yeux à Jongin qui éclata de rire.  
Yixing se retourna et interrogea ce dernier du regard avant de sourire narquoisement à Junmyeon:  
— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu te fais déjà trop vieux pour oublier qui nous sommes ?  
— Oh, ça va, hein. Et ne mens pas. Je sais que vous couchez ensemble.  
Il avait décidé d'y aller franco.  
— Mais c'est malsain comme relation, tu te rends pas compte que Jongin est amoureux de toi. Tu joues avec ses sentiments, là, espèce d'abruti ! se retint-il de crier en se rappelant qu'il y en avait qui dormaient probablement déjà.  
Il avait balancé tout ça d'une traite sans quitter Yixing des yeux. Mais le chinois n'avait eu aucune réaction si ce n'est celle de boire quelques gorgées de son verre durant sa tirade. Il soupira.  
— Si tu le dis, se contenta de répliquer Yixing, je te crois. Sauf qu'on ne couche pas du tout ensemble. C'est Jongin qui te fait croire ça ? Ne l'écoute pas, c'est encore qu'un gosse, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit. se moqua-t-il.  
— Hey ! s'offusqua celui-ci en le bousculant tandis qu'il partait sans rien ajouter.  
Yixing alla s'affaler dans le divan à côté de Kyungsoo qui lui sourit, Chanyeol et Baekhyun ayant disparus. Il ne les avait pas regardé en sortant de la cuisine. Il n'avait rien fait qui aurait pu laisser ressortir un tant soit peu de tendresse envers Jongin. Ce que Junmyeon démontra à son cadet.  
— Sérieux, tu peux pas continuer ça. T'es vraiment rien qu'un ami pour lui...  
Jongin éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, tellement qu'il n'arrivait pas à se reprendre, et Junmyeon sentit le coup foireux qui n'allait pas tarder à se manifester.  
— Je rigole, hyung. Je t'ai fait marcher. s'exclama le plus jeune. On ne couche pas ensemble. On n'est même pas en couple. On est juste des amis, rien de plus.  
— Et pourquoi m'as-tu dit que, je te cite : « Son endurance est vraiment pratique, t'imagines même pas ! » il y a de ça une semaine alors qu'on parlait « chorégraphies ». Le double sens de ta phrase est tellement visible que même l'innocent Kyungsoo l'aurait saisi.  
Junmyeon essayait de ne réellement pas s'énerver alors que Jongin rigolait toujours avec force.  
— Je ne pensais pas que tu me prendrais au sérieux. répondit celui-ci en essayant de se contenir. Si on couchait effectivement ensemble, crois-moi bien que je ne serais pas soumis ! T'es fou, toi ? Jamais de la vie. Je domine, moi, je ne suis pas dominé.  
Et son rire reprit le dessus.  
Junmyeon abandonna. « Impossible de raisonner ce foutu gamin ! » Il devrait peut-être en toucher un mot à Kyungsoo. Ça aura certainement plus d'impact si c'est lui qui en parle à Jongin. « Mais pas tout de suite, je suis vraiment trop crevé... »  
— Bon. Bonne nuit. Je lâche l'affaire.  
— Bonne nuit, hyung. répondit Jongin en se dirigeant vers le salon, tout sourire.  
Et une fois Junmyeon assez loin, Kyungsoo l'interrogea du regard. Il se remit à rire, suivi de Yixing et de Kyungsoo.  
— On est trop fort. sourit le chinois en leur faisant un high-five.  
— Ouais. Je pense bien que je vais avoir droit à une discussion avec Junmyeon dans les jours qui viennent. rigola Kyungsoo.  
— C'est gentil de te joindre à nous pour le faire tourner en bourrique. le remercia Jongin en s'asseyant à côté de Yixing.  
Ce dernier l'embrassa tendrement et leur demanda, toujours un reste de rire dans la voix :  
— Vous pensez pas qu'il faudra lui dire la vérité un de ces quatre ? Il risquerait vraiment de devenir fou.  
— Tu crois ? sourit Jongin en revenant chercher ses lèvres. On verra bien. Ce sera Kyungsoo qui jugera en fonction de leur discussion.  
Et il l'embrassa à nouveau, ce que Yixing apprécia particulièrement, ne manquant pas de le lui faire ressentir.  
— Vous êtes mignons. les gratifia Kyungsoo. avec un doux sourire.  
— Ah... Merci... rougit le couple.  
Kyungsoo rigola (encore) et replongea dans le drama qu'il regardait avec Yixing le temps que Jongin jouait avec le leader coréen.


End file.
